


Norsewoman and the beast

by Messenger



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Gen, How Do I Tag, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Sigurd is alive, Slow Burn, Violence, Will of the Gods, in the forest, northern mythology, reader POV, relationship, respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messenger/pseuds/Messenger
Summary: You were nothing, you were a nobody and yet you were the most special Norsewoman who ever lived.You weren't one of the beautiful once whose hand every Norseman would fight for in order to get to marry you. Neither were you a fearless shieldmaiden who would make even the greatest Vikings to run away if they saw you on the battlefield.No one had ever been able to glame you to be theirs however there was a one viking who interested you more than anyone else and his name was Ivar the Boneless





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> First I DO NOT OWN VIKINGS  
> Second I just became a Vikings fan and I fell in love with Ivar so here is a fanfiction that I wrote last night.  
> And lastly sorry if I have made some spelling mistakes and big thank you for checking my story.

You were nothing, you were a nobody and yet you were the most special Norsewoman who ever lived.  
You weren't one of the beautiful once whose hand every Norseman would fight for in order to get to marry you. Neither were you a fearless shieldmaiden who would make even the greatest Vikings to run away if they saw you on the battlefield.  
On one hand you were just a Norsewoman, nothing more and nothing less and on the other you were the most powerfull woman alive. 

Not a single Norseman ever tried to get you to their bed by force. They didn't want you to be someone who they would hump once and then simply forget. For some mysterious reason they respected you more than any other Norsewoman and if a man who didn't know you tried something someone would always intervene. They wouldn't let anyone to use you and if the reason wasn't because they respected you then it could always be because they knew that there were four young men who thought very highly of you. Those four young men where the sons of Ragnar Lodbork: Ubbe, Sigurd, Hvitserk and Ivar. 

 

Those four were keened to you. However not all of them had shown it to you. Ubbe, Sigerd and Hvitserk had all tried to either get closer to you or even go furter and try to get you to become their wife. However in the end Ubbe had married Margrethe and Sigerd and Hvitserk admitted that they could never succeed.

Then there was Ivar, Ivar the Boneless, a cripple, a son of Ragnar, a man who seemed harmless but could be the most daedly viking in Kattegat and he was the one who fascinated you. You didn't know why and you weren't even sure what it was you felt for him. You knew it wasn't pity, not sexual needs (well maybe it was in some way) nor simple desire for power which you knew you could get if you became his wife. You saw him as more of a man than any other viking nor a Christian you had ever met. It felt like this was something special, something deeper than anything any other man could give you. Maybe it was the will of the Gods. Maybe they simply wanted the two of you to be together.  
The only problem was that he had never made any move towards showing any interest in you. Not even once... until now. 

 

It was a chilly day and you were taking care of your duties. You were Floki's helper and you had started to become very skilled in boatbilding. Sure you weren't even close as skilled as Floki but you had learned many things. Among them the skill to know which trees would be good for boatbilding and today you were using that skill. Floki had send you to go for a long walk around the edges of Kattegat's lands where there were many trees. You were suppost to look for the good trees and later that day tell to Floki what you had found, where, what kind and how many. 

 

You were walking and looking the trees up and down, up and down and when a tree looked good to your eye you would go closer. You would hug it and press your ear against it and listen. Then if you were pleased to what you felt and heard you would memorise where the tree was in order to tell Floki later. 

 

While you were doing your job someone was following you. Someone who would move so low that you could easely not realize that there was someone. Someone who wouldn't break a fallen branch on the ground with their steps. They keeped close eye on you but for some reason didn't want to reveal themselves right away. They enjoyed just looking at you from a distance. 

They followed you untill you decided to take a break. You sat on a fallen tree trunk and took out some try meat from your little leather pouch and drank some water. As you enjoyed your meat you looked up to the sky from between the treetops and while you kept looking up, someone came to sit with you. Well not on the tree trunk but on the ground leaning their back against the trunk. 

”Ivar!” You said when you found the young man sitting next to your legs.  
”Hey (Y/N).”  
”What are you doing here?”  
”Following you.” The man said with a wicked smile on his face.  
”Following me, huh? Why? Are you going to kill me or something?”  
”Maybe.” He still had the wicked smile on his face. If you weren't the woman you were you would had run away or tried to do something to protect yourself but you weren't anyone else, you were you and so you didn't fear him. It was like you could see what he truly ment with his every word and action.  
”And what gives me this honor to be killed by Ivar the Boneless?” You asked as you offered your try meat to the cripple. He took one piece and chew it slowly.  
Ivar raised his shoulders and hands as if to say 'who knows'.  
”Maybe you dishonored me or maybe I just don't like your face or maybe it is something that I want to keep a secret.”  
”Well if those are my options then I guess it's the last one.” You said with a smile as you lowered yourself to the ground in order to actually sit next to Ivar.  
”Perhaps.” 

 

While you and Ivar were talking his three brothers were hunting in the same area where you were. All of them had bows and arrows in hand and they walked as quietly as possible. As they continued their search for prey Hvitserk suddenly stopped as he thought he heard something.  
”What is it Hvitserk?” Sigurd hissed as he saw his brother clearly trying to hear something.  
”Hyss... Do you hear that?” 

They all stopped what they were doing and listened.  
”Is someone talking?” Ubbe thought out loud.  
”It seems to be so but who would be here? Nobody comes here except those who are hunting.” Hvitserk wondered.  
”Should we check it? Just in case it's some outsider or something.” Sigurd suggested.  
”I guess it would be good, just in case.” Ubbe considered and so they started walking towards the sounds of talking.

 

They made sure that they walked close to the trees in order to hide if they ran on to some outsiders. Soon Hvitserk saw the top of two heads behind a tree trunk and waved to his two brothers to take cover and go around the trunk from behind so that they wouldn't be seen and they could see who the people were.  
As they quietly walked closer the two voices started to sound more clear and... familiar.  
”Wait... is that Ivar and (Y/N)?” Ubbe thought out loud as they were almost close enough so they could see them and soon his thoughts would be proved correct as they saw their cripple brother and the very familiar Norsewoman sitting shoulder to shoulder and talking together.

”So... how are you going to kill me?” The three brothers heard you say and right away Ubbe and Sigurd were ready to jump from their hiding spot to save you, since they knew that Ivar was so unpredictable that he is maybe actually going to kill you. However Hvitserk grapped both of his brothers arms and pulled them back to the ground. Ubbe was going to object and try to get out of his younger brother's grip.  
”Stop Ubbe. Just look.” Hvitserk ordered with a low voice which was full of authority and it did the trick. Ubbe lowered himself and watched.  
Soon it came very clear to the three young men that their cripple brother wasn't about to murder the one Norsewoman who no one had ever been able to get to be their woman. 

”Is that happiness that I see on our brother's face?” Sigurd asked with amazement in his voice. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. His unpredictable and sometimes even frightening cripple brother was smiling. Not the typical cynical smile but rather a happy, genuine smile and to all of their suprice they saw the same kind of smile on your face as well.  
”I'm gettin the feeling that we should leave.” Hvitserk suggested as he started to feel uncomfortable pying on their brother and friend.  
”Yeah...” Ubbe agreed and the trio leaved without a noice. 

 

When the trio got back to the middle of Kattegat. They walked to the throne room and sat around a table with drinks in hand.  
”So has (Y/N) tamed the beast?” Sigurd asked jokingly but also serious.  
”I guess so...” Ubbe answered as he took a sip of his drink.  
”It feels so unreal... but at the same time in some weird way it feels right... Maybe this is what the Gods wanted. Maybe this is the reason why no one has been able to claim (Y/N) as their own.” Hvitserk pondered.  
”Maybe.” The two brothers answered simultaneously. 

Maybe this was the will of the Gods...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are not sure what you are feeling towards Ivar. Thankfully Floki is there to help.
> 
> Meanwhile you are getting some answers from Floki Ivar's brothers talk about you and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was suppost to be just a one-shot but @Fengniao inspired me to write more so here is the second chapter.   
> I'll do my best to finish this story and I try to keep it short so I have better chances to succeed in it.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy!

Later that same day you were sitting on a rock near Floki's boat building area. You watched the sea as you thought about your and Ivar's interraction earlier that day. How his eyes where so deep blue you could drown in them, his smile which could be as genuinely happy as it could be wicked, his voice which at times was like a defiant lion's rawr and other's like a gentle cat's meow, his hair which resembled the sea and like sea it could mirror the light of the sun...

 

While you were day dreaming Floki had seen you sat on the rock a couple minutes earlier. Instead of coming straight to you to ask what you had found on your walk or what you were thinking he decided to observe you for a moment. Floki had always had this amazing and sometimes even little frightening ability to know what you were thinking by just observing you. Maybe that was because he seemed to be really close to the gods. Maybe they had given him this ability in order to help their people. 

After he was sure of what you were thinking about he walked as silently as possible to you so that you wouldn't hear him. That way he could maybe scare you and if not then at least startle a little.  
”Thinking about Ivar, are we?” He said from behind your shoulder. As you heard his voice you jump of the rock as he startled you. He looked so satisfied with your reaction and let out a giggle.   
”What?! No! Of course not! Why do you think that?”   
”That was a lot of denying wouldn't you agree? Plus your red face tells a different story.” He aswered while pointing your face with his finger.  
”I.. uh...” You didn't find any good words to use. It was like this all the time with Floki. For some reason you never could lie to him.   
”Lost for words are we now?” He said as he sat down to the same rock where you were sitting minutes before. He tapped the space next to him and you sat down. 

”So what was it that occupied your mind so much that you couldn't even hear an old fool like me coming closer to you?” Floki asked as he put his left arm over your shoulders and pulled you a little closer.   
”I'm not sure...”  
”But it is Ivar?” To that you nodded. ”And what about him?”  
”I'm honestly not sure what it is. Is it love? Or is it completely something else?”  
”If it is something else then what could it be?”  
”Well that's the problem... I do not know...” You said as you leaned your head against Floki's shoulder. He had always been kinda like a second father to you and now that you though about it you realized that Floki had been your and Ivar's second father at the same time. He had taught Ivar the old ways, he had taught him to be a true viking and he had done the same to you and when he had realized that you were really interested in his work, he started to teach you.   
Maybe that's why you were able to understand the cripple little better than his brohters. Sure they had known Floki for their entire lives but they had never been rased by him like you and Ivar.

 

”If it helps I know for a fact that you are something very special to Ivar.” Floki mentioned as he looked over to the sea in front of you.   
”I am?”   
”Yes. Have you not realized how different he is around you?” You shaked your head. ”When you are close to him he becomes much more calm. It looked like he isn't as hotheaded when you are around, it's like he ends up thinking more about his actions. When I see and hear him talking to you or about you to someone else, he seems to be so happy. His eyes basicly lit up because of you.  
We all know what kind of person he can be. He can kill a man simply because he said one thing that he didn't like or agree with. He can be ruthless...   
That been said, it looks like you have tamed the beast.” 

”What do you think I should do next?” You asked after you had thought over Floki's words.   
”Maybe spend some more time with him. I strongly believe that you will start understanding your feelings better after being around him more and when you think you know what you feel for him then it's time to take the next step.”  
”Mmm... I shall do that.”   
”Are you sure?”  
”Of course. It's not like I'm scared of him like almost every other female in Kattegat.” You said jokingly even though you knew there was a bit of truth in your words.   
You had seen how Ragnar's sons' servents shaked in fear sometimes when they served Ivar. How the woman in the town would stay as far away from him as possible when he was crawling from one place to another. How there had not been many wooers for him.

 

 

Meanwhile in the throne room:

 

”You can't believe what just happened?!” Sigurd stated while trying to catch his breath after running to the throne room where he had seen his brothers Ubbe, Hvitserk and Bjorn sitting around. Bjorn had been telling them something about his travel to Africa when Sigurd stormed in looking like he had seen something unbelievable.   
”We can't even wonder what it may had been but I have a feeling that you are about to tell us.” Ubbe answered while Sigurd sat next to him.  
”So I saw Ivar in the training area and I ended up insulting him..” Sigurd didn't have a chance to end his sentence when Hvitserk interrubted with an annouying look on his face.   
”Why did you do that?!” He asked his blond haired brother.  
Before he didn't have minded at all if he or any of his brothers or anyone else in that matter would insult Ivar. However during the past year or so he had spent more time with his crippled brother and had grown to like him more. Sure Ivar often said something that insulted someone in some way but on the other hand the way he spoke to others made him extremely honest. He said what he thought and didn't even try to sugar code anything. That was a feature in his brother which he appreciated.

”You know... I don't like him very much.” Sigurd answered hesitantly.   
”So what's the point you are trying to make here?” Bjorn asked while combing his beard with his hand. He wanted to get to the point as soon as possible.  
”The strange thing is that he didn't get angry... like at all. He just brushed it off and calmly said okay. That's it. No counteraction or anything and then he just grawled away like nothing had happened.”  
”Hmmm... that doesn't sound like Ivar at all. It would be normal if he tried to throw an ax and slice you up in two pieces but just leaving it be... It really is not like him.” Ubbe pondered and took a sip of his ale.   
”Was this right after we saw him with (Y/N)?” Hvitserk asked and Bjorn turned to look at him with confusion in his eyes which Hvitserk saw and immediately explaned him that the trio had seen Ivar with (Y/N) in the forest earlier that day. 

”I think Ivar was just coming back from meeting with her.” Sigurd answered after Hvitserk had explaned the sitsuation to Bjorn.  
”Hah.. so does this mean that (Y/N) is into Ivar?” Bjorn wondered.  
”And Ivar is into her.” Ubbe added.   
”To me it seems like she calms our little brother so much that the effect lasts at least a little while after. Also she is not scared of him at all. It almost seems like she is more at ease with him than she is with any of us. If it's only her and one of us, I mean. So I guess she is into him and since Ivar changes so much around her I think I can say the same about him.” Hvitserk said and everyone nodded in agreement.   
”If (Y/N) is what it takes to make our little brother more calm then should we try to get them together?” Ubbe thought out loud and looked his brothers one by one.

”I don't normally want to get mixed in someone else's love life...” Bjorn stated. ”But we all know what kind of man Ivar can be and if we can prevent something really bad happening and maybe make Ivar more likeable then I guess I don't see any harm in trying to get the two of them together.”   
Everyone agreed immediately. 

 

Maybe this way the sons of Ragnar wouldn't fall apart. Maybe they would stick together. Or at least maybe they wouldn't go against Ivar and neighter Ivar would go against them...   
However if he would go against his brothers then maybe having (Y/N) on his side would help him be a good leader and not becoming a tyrant. At least that was what the Gods hoped since they knew what would happen in the near future if Ivar didn't get the experience of real and pure love and if he wouldn't learn to control his emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is hurt, Ivar is feeling something new and the Gods are happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I have had some trouble writing this story. I just didn't get any ideas untill last night I saw some of this chapters happenings in a dream and thanks to that dream I was able to write a new chapter for you and get an idea what to write in the second one. 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN VIKINGS

It had been a week since Floki had given you the advice to be with Ivar more often and that's what you did. You went to practise with him, you ate with him every now and then, you went with him to hang out in the forest and sometimes he even came to see you working at Floki's workshop. 

 

Today you were taking care of some supply organizing at Floki's workshop. You organized the ropes on one pile, woods on another shorted by the cultivars and the cloths on to another which were used as sails for the boats. While you were having your complete focus on the task at hand a man came to the workshop. You heard his footsteps and turned around to see who it was but you didn't recognize him at all. You knew that Kattegat had gotten a much bigger lately so you didn't yet consider him to be an outsider. 

”Hey. Who are you?” You asked. He had light brown unkept long hair and long two-parted beard. His eyes where light grey and the expression on his face was intimidating.  
He didn't answer to your quoestion. He just stood couple meters away from you and looked at you.  
”Are you new here?” You asked hopeing that the man would answer or at least that he would be distracted enough for you to get your new dagger which Ivar had given to you. It was against your back, strapped in your belt. 

He still didn't answer. However now he started to take steps to get closer to you. When he got one step closer to you, you took one to keep the distance between you and then man. Then he started to run and you turned around to run away from him with the dagger in hand. It was true that Ivar had started to train you so that you could defend yourself but you weren't used to it. So if you could just run away it would be much better for you than try to against with the man. 

You didn't get far before you fell down to the sand. Quickly you turned to your back and saw the man almost above you. The dagger was still in your hand and you knew that you had to do something. You weren't sure what to do so you gave in to your insticts. You shoved the tagger to the man's left leg in a hope for making it harder for him to come after you again. Then you got up as the man yelled in pain and knelt on the sand. 

In teory this plan was good but of course it didn't work. As you got up the man grabed your hair and pulled back which made you to fall back. As you were falling the man was able to slash your left upper arm. It wasn't deep but it hurt like hell and blood was soon covering almost your hole arm.  
Right as your back hit the sand you looked up at the man and saw that he was about to stab you. You knew right away that you wouldn't have time to do anything except pray to the Gods and close your eyes since you didn't want the man's face to be the last thing you saw before you would leave Midgard. 

You were ready or at least as ready as you could be in this situation. As you were embrasing the fact that this would be the way you would leave you suddenly snapped out of it as you heard a familiar voice calling your name.  
'Ivar?'

 

Earlier that day Ivar had gotten his braces on since he knew he had to use them as much as possible in order to train his legs and his hole body to walk so that someday it would be easier and would look less like limping and more like actual walking. 

After he got the braces on he decided to walk to Floki's workshop to see (Y/N). He knew it would take much longer with the braces but he also knew that it would be good training and so he started his journey to Floki's workshop with the braces on his legs and cane on his left hand to give him some support. 

 

It took a while but eventually he got to the workshop. What he saw when he came was horrifying. (Y/N) was laying on the sand, left arm covered in blood and some strange man hovered over her ready to kill her or maybe even rape her and then kill her. 

Ivar was panicing inside but he knew what to do. He grabed his axe with his right hand, yelled (Y/N)'s name to get the man's and (Y/N)'s attention, which he did get and then before the man could even blink he throw the axe strate to the man's head. The man died immediatly and thankfully he fell to (Y/N)'s right side and not on top of her. 

 

Ivar couldn't run but he limped as quickly as possible to (Y/N)'s side.  
”What did he do to you?” He asked as he clumsily got to one knee and helped you to get to a sitting position.  
”Not.... not much....” You answered with shaking voice.  
'She is alive. She is okay...' Ivar found himself repeating to himself in his mind. He had never felt something like this. Not even when his mother was killed. Sure he was angry at Lagertha and swore to revenge her allthough in the end his brothers helped him to live with Lagertha and not kill her. This feeling, this panic, this fear of loosing (Y/N) was something completely knew to Ivar and he wasn't sure how he should handle it. 

 

”We must clean that wound of yours and then we can go to see a healer.” Ivar said after he had gotten his shit somewhat together again.  
”Mmm.. yeah.. yeah.. let's do that...” Ivar could clearly see and hear that the shock hadn't completely worn off but it looked like you were able to function okay considering what had just happened.  
”Can you stand up?” Ivar asked as he slowly got up himself. How he hated his braces and legs overall right now.  
”I can try.” You answered and tried to get up. It was actually relevantly easy to get up but soon you realized that your hole body was still shaking. Thankfully you were able to lean on to Ivar's right side as you two walked closer to the sea in order to clean the wound. While leaning on to Ivar you tried to keep your bloody hand so that it wouldn't stain a lot his clothes. 

You knelt down and with your right hand you started to run the water over your left arm's wound. The salty water stung a little but it did the job. Soon the wound was clean even though blood still came out of it.  
”Here.” Ivar took your wounded hand and bandages it with the sleave of his cotton tunic which he had riped out while you took care of the cleaning.  
”Do you feel dizzy?” Ivar asked after finishing the job.  
”A little, I think. Not much.”  
”Okay good.”  
You knew that he asked about it because if you ended up fainting while you and Ivar were on your way to see the healer, he wouldn't be able to really help you and you knew that it hurt him. It hurt him to know that he couldn't do something as simple as carrying someone from one place to another and knowing the fact that he felt that way hurt you. It hurt you to see how Ivar put himself on a lower level because he couldn't do everything that everyone else could do. He didn't see the strength he possesed. He only saw the things other's had but not him. 

 

”Ivar?” You called him as you and him were starting to leave.  
”Yes, (Y/N)?” He turned to look at you.  
”What are we going to do with him?” You asked and pointed the dead man on the sand. You didn't look at him. You didn't want to see the man's face ever again.  
”I'll ask some servents to take care of him. Don't worry.”  
”Okay...” You paused. ”One more thing...”  
”Yes?”  
”Can you help to support me a little? Not much. Just a little. That way it would be easier for me to walk with this dizzyness.”  
”Of course.” He answered with a smile on his face and that smile made you smile too even though you were in pain. 

 

As you were walking back to the village you leaned on Ivar's right side since he used his cane in his left hand.  
”Sorry...” You murmured to Ivar.  
”What are you sorry for?” He asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.  
”For making you kill the man and for staining your clothes with my blood.”  
”And here I thought you had done something horrible. Instead you are sorry for nothing.”  
You were about to say something but Ivar stopped you. ”No really. It's nothing. Killing a man like him is nothing and staining my clothes is nothing. At least I can brag to my brothers how I helped damsel in distress and give them some proof.” He said and gave you an amused grin.  
”As long as you don't tell them it was me. I don't need that kind of fame.” You joked.  
”Your secret is safe with me.”  
”But honestly I think if they find out about this it will be a one big mess. They will try to find where the man came from and cause trouble.”  
”Well I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't agree with them... But, I promise I won't do anything unless you want me to.”  
”Thank you.” 

 

The Gods looked how the duo limped together towards the village and how both of them looked happy eventhough something traumatic had just happened. As they looked at the two of you they started smiling. It seemed their plan was on motion and going in a good direction. They just hoped that it would end like they wanted to and they were sure it would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Ivar after you got hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I finally was able to update this story. I'm sorry this one is short but I hope you like it.   
> There may be some spelling and grammer mistakes. I'm sorry for that.

The day had turned into evening. The healers were treating you while Ivar, bloody Ivar, was sitting on a stool in his room, staring into nothingness. 

He had brought you to the healers right as you passed out. You fell on the floor right as the healers came to see who had come and they took you to be taken care of. They had send Ivar out even thouh he had protested, saying that he should be with you. However in the end they were able to assure him that it would be best for you if he wasn't there. 

When he left he went to his room and now he had sat there for the past two hours. Saying nothing, doing nothing, not chancing his clothes which were staned with your blood. The only thing he did was think about you and what it would be like if he would lose you now. 

 

He didn't hear when Hvitserk came into the room. He didn't make any gestures towards his brother as he had asked him why he didn't come to eat dinner.   
”Ivar!” Hvitserk paniced as he realized that Ivar was covered in blood and he wasn't responding. He run and knelt down infort of his crippled brother.   
”Ivar! What happened?!” He asked, worry coloring his voice.   
Still Ivar didn't move. Hvitserk looked to his little brother's eyes and he was looking back, but not actually. Actually he was looking at nothing.   
”Ubbe! Sigurd!” Hvitserk called his two brothers who he knew where in one of the rooms close by. 

”What is it?” Sigurd asked with irritated voice as he and Ubbe came into the room. The irritation was soon gone as he saw Hvitserk's worried and paniced impression and Ivar just sitting on a stool not making any moves.   
”What has happened? Is that his blood?” Ubbe asked after getting over the immediate shock.   
”I don't think it's his. But something happened to him.”  
”No shit genius!” Sigurd responted. ”So what could have it been?” He added.   
Sigurd didn't like Ivar, everybody knew it, but this. This was something so unnormal that it got even Sigurd worried. 

 

Just as Sigurd had asked the question everyone of them wanted answers to Bjorn walked to the room. ”What's going on?” He asked, confused.   
”That's what we are trying to figure out. A minute ago Hvitserk came here to ask Ivar why he didn't come to eat dinner and he found him like this.” Ubbe pointed at his youngest brother. ”He hasn't said a word nor looked at us or even moved a little. He has just sat there like that and stared into nothingness.” 

 

”(Y/N)...” They finally heard Ivar's voice say as Ubbe was explaning the situation to their oldest brother.   
All of the three brothers knelt down and formed a half a circle around Ivar. He blinked couple of times and clenched his fists couple of time like making sure that he had feeling in his hands.  
”What about (Y/N)?” Hvitserk asked but Ivar didn't answer. So he decided to continue. ”Ivar... is this (Y/N)'s blood?”   
Ivar gave a little nod. 

”What happened to her?” Bjorn asked right away which felt somewhat unnatural to the other brothers since Bjorn had never shown any intrest towards her, unlike all other sons of Ragnar. 

Ivar blinked again couple of times and now actually looked at his brothers. He took a deep breath and then told what had happened. Told them how he had found you fighting with the strange man who clearly wasn't from around here. How you were injured, how he had killed the man with his axe and how he tried his best to help you get to the healers and how you were now being treated by them.

 

”Okay.... Well I think it would be a good idea if I and Sigurd go check the body and move it somewhere else.” Bjorn suggested and broke the silence which had fallen upon them after Ivar had told everything.   
”I think it's good idea. You go take care of it and we stay here.” Hvitserk decided, everyone agreed and so Bjorn and Sigurd where on their way to see the dead man. 

 

”What are we going to do with Ivar?” Ubbe whispered to Hvitserk's ear. He had no idea how to handel this situation.  
”I'm not sure. But I know that it would be a bad idea to just left him here alone. Who knows what he would do?” Hvitserk whispered back and they both looked at their crippled brother with consurne filling their eyes.   
”Something has chanced...” Ubbe observed his brother. It looked like little by little Ivar was starting to consentrate on something...  
”I think the shock is wearing off... and maybe the very familiar anger is starting to replace it...” Hvitserk wondered. 

They watched as their brother's expression changed from numb to the genius, evil planner he was. He didn't look at nothing anymore and his hands had started to clench into fists. He was clearly getting more angry and it seemed like he was planning something... something his brothers knew would most likely be violent. They only hoped that it wouldn't come to that... and they weren't the only once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ivar keep calm or will he let the beast out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been three months since my last post! I'm so sorry!  
> Soon after publishing the last chapter my school started and I had to start seriously preppig for four big exams. I also had a greative block once again with this story but I really don't want to be one of the writers who just leaves a story unfinished after they have started to publish it. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you can enjoy this chapter eventhough it's short and I'll hope that I can finish this one soon.

”Ivar, just calm down.” Hvitserk was almost begging his little brother as he had started to fume with anger. For a short moment Hvitserk and Ubbe had hoped that their brother wasn't going to snap in his usual way but that hope was now long gone. To his credit at first it looked like he had tried to keep it in. Not letting the beast come out but it didn't work. The two brothers knew that Ivar would tear the hole house down in his angry state if he's crippled legs weren't slowing him down.  
”Calm down? Calm down?!” You could say that Ivar was almost hysteric. ”How dare you to ask me to calm down?!” He was now standing while supporting himself with his cane. He would have kicked the stool if his legs had given him to do so.

Ubbe moved in front of him and took a firm hold of his shoulders. He knew he had never been good at calming Ivar but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. ”Ivar look at me!” He demanded and suprisingly Ivar obeyed. He turned to look Ubbe in the eyes. ”You killed the man right?” Ubbe asked.  
”Yes, so?”  
”So there is no one to go after... at least not untill we figure out where he came from and if he was following someone's orders.”   
Ivar looked like he was seriously considering Ubbe's words so he continued. ”And for that reason shouldn't we just wait? More importantly, wouldn't you want to be here when (Y/N) wakes up?” 

 

For a short while everyone was quiet. Ubbe and Hvitserk were hoping that this would help. That the thought of being at (Y/N)'s side when she wakes up would make Ivar calm down and most importantly stay put.   
”I quess.. you're right.” He finally admitted. Ubbe released Ivar from his gripp and the young man sat back down. The two brothers sighed with relief.   
”Good... Now is it okay if we helped you with those bloody cloths?” Hvitserk suggested.  
Ivar looked at his bloody outer layers and his hands which were stained with dry blood, (Y/N)'s blood. 

He didn't say anything, just gave a little nodd. Then he took of his jacket and Hvitserk asked Ubbe to get some fresh water and a clout. His tunic didn't have any blood thanks to the thick leather vest.   
Hvitserk called a servant to take the vest and get it cleaned. As the servent left Ubbe came back witht the water and the clout.   
”Where I put these?” He asked.  
”Give them to Ivar. I'm sure he can clean his hands himself. Right Ivar?” Hvitserk turned to look him.  
”Sure.” He answered as Ubbe put the bucket down, next to his right leg. He dipped the clout in the water, squeezed it and started cleaning himself. Thankfully he had blood only on his hands so it was easy to clean by himself. 

After couple of minutes Ivar was done. There was still a slight red tint in his hand from the blood but they all knew from experience that it would fade soon. He tossed the clout to the bugget which one of the servants came to pick up.  
”So what now?” Ubbe asked as he leaned against one of the poles which helped the second floor to stay up and not crash down.   
”Now, we wait.” Hvitserk answered and sat down on the floor next to Ivar who sat on the same stool where he found the man. He looked up to Ivar, adding one more thing to his answer. ”We have to hope for the best.” 

And so they waited. Hoping that you would survive and soon their hopes were answered. As they waited in silence a servant girl ran into the room. She starteled the brothers. Hvitserk quickly got up to hear what for the servant girl had come. Ubbe came closer to the girl and Ivar staid on the stool looking up to the girl. She was trying to get the words out of her mouth but he was out of breath.  
”Take a deep breath.” Ubbe ordered and the girl followed. She took couple deep breath and after getting his breath under control she looked at the brothers. ”I'm here because of (Y/N). She just woke up.”   
Within seconds Ivar was up and out of the room despite of his legs. Ubbe and Hvitserk followed behind and the trio left the servant girl alone in the room.   
What could be so special about this girl named (Y/N)? She wondered as she walked out of the house and watched as the three sons of Ragnar hurried to see her.   
”I quess we will find out at some point.” She said to herself and went back to taking care of her duties which had been interrupted when she had been called to go find the three men and tell them the news. 

 

The Gods had watched the events of the day unfold. Even they had been worried that their plan might go to sideways and when they saw that there was still some hope they all sighted in relief. Their plan had to work... because if it didn't it could mean the end of the world of vikings.


End file.
